I love Reeni
by prl-writing-master
Summary: a story about a girl who is trying to discover who wrote her a love letter from a secret admirer, and on her journey she runs through many perverted and 'sticky' obstacles.


I Love Reeni

Chapter 1-Falls on Balls

A girl stands in the street as the sun sets high in the mountains near a little town. Her name is Reeni. Long pink hair flowing beautifully through the wind as she awaits the bus. Beside her a man walks up.

"I see you're waiting for the bus out here all alone."

Reeni glances over and sees a short bald man with peculiar looking dots on his forehead.

"Yes, and it seems to be running late. Are you taking this same bus at this time?"

"I am headed into a town called Kurtz, so I suppose this bus should take me there."

"Oh really? That's where I am headed. I got this letter in the mail that told me to meet this man that happens to have a secret crush on me. I am so excited and nervous at the same time."

Reeni had her mind off in another world.

"_My dream man is waiting for me right at the coast in Kurtz. I bet he's got a gorgeous body, and the most beautiful blue eyes. Abs so big I can hardly wrap my arms around him!_" she thought to herself.

The odd man noticed Reeni wearing a low-cut jean skirt where if you stand just at the right angle you could see her hot pink thong. As Reeni was in her own little dream world, the man thought he'd get a closer look and he lifted up her skirt just a bit more and…WACK!

"Aaah! You pervert! How dare you? Get away from me, or the next ride you'll be taking is to the hospital to surgically remove you're dick from your ass!" she yelled as she whapped him upside the head.

The bus drove up and she walked in leaving the man behind.

Everyone on the bus seemed lifeless. No one spoke or smiled.

"_Did I get on the wrong bus?_" she thought.

She scanned around. The bus driver assumed she had found a seat by now, and so the bus moved accelerated fast. Reeni yelped. She felt her feet sleeping as the bus moved, and she couldn't keep her balance.

"Oh no!" she cried out as she tumbled to the back of the bus and everything went black.

Seconds later she could hear a voice, but it was so dark…

"Miss? Miss?! Are you okay?"

Reeni lifted her head up and soon realized where exactly she landed. She looked up at an older man (mid 60's at least), who was smirking in his seat and Reeni was on her knees where her face was buried between his legs.

"Oh sir, I am so sorry…I lost my balance and I…I fell…and…and…" she sniffs around. "and what's that smell?"

Her face beat red and embarrassed.

"Oh it's okay little lady. It was surely fine with me, I mean umm, it happens all the time, I mean, well, not really. That's proble why you smell what you smell…hehehe." The man said as his face too went red.

"Why are your pants all wet and why do I feel all sticky? What is this white stuff?" she asks.

"Well, it's not your normal average day when a hot trick, I mean girl like you goes down on an old man like that. But anyways, let me introduce myself. I am Roshi, Master Roshi."

Reeni seemed skeptical about making an acquaintance to this man, but she had nowhere else to sit and figured she'd have to deal.

"Ah, I, I am Reeni. Mind if I sit with you? There doesn't seem to be anywhere else."

"Yes, yes my dear. Sit down. I am heading in Kurtz town to pick up a few people anyways."

"Oh, you too. Yes, I am headed there as well."

"Isn't that wonderful. What for?"

"I received a letter from a man in that town that said he wanted to meet me. He thinks I am cute!"

"Ah, sounds like a blind date to me. Lucky guy. Wish I could of nabbed my hands on a beauty like you, but I am all wrinkly an out of shape now, so who would want to love an old man like me?" he announced with guilt, and deliberately trying to make her feel bad.

"Aww, I am sure you'll find a nice lovely woman to settle down with one day."

Roshi laughed.

"Settle down with? I never said that. I just want somebody to get my knob wet."

Reeni's eyes widened. She didn't comment back. She was approaching Kurtz town shortly. Where she will meet her secret crush?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stayed tuned for Chapter two and discover who her secret crush is and what more mysterious and random perverseness can come about!


End file.
